


Domestic

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Day 2 of Kyalin Week 2020! Again, this is starting out as a one-shot, and if I decide to make this a multi chapter fic, I will post about it on my Tumblr- lin-beifong-stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Domestic

Kya smiled when she heard her wife walk through the door. “Did you get home in one piece, honey?”

”Yeah,” Lin replied in a voice that sounded a little strained.

The water-bender looked over from where she was watching the oven and couldn’t see any obvious wounds. “Come here, I need a hug.”

The police chief obliged, taking off her armor before walking over and wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind. “How was your day?”

The older woman smiled. “Good. How was yours?”

The paler woman leaned back against the counter and opened her mouth to respond, but was shocked silent when her wife lifted her up onto the stone and pressed their lips together. “I’m not letting you down until I’m done healing you.”

Lin nodded before leaning back in to finish that wonderful kiss. She looped one arm around the woman’s waist to pull her closer and brought her free hand to her beautiful silver hair, pulling out the tie that had been holding it up.

Kya chuckled softly into the kiss before deepening it, bringing her slender hands up to her wife’s cheeks. She was gentle and allowed the woman with the scarred cheek to control the kiss until her shoulder twitched.

The healer pulled out of the embrace and began to bend. “I knew you were injured.”

Chief Beifong grumbled under her breath and failed to stifle a groan of relief when the healing water was brought to her shoulder. She stayed quiet and rested her head against the older woman’s whenever possible. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

”Hmm, probably the Beifong Family Cemetery in Gaoling,” the water-bender guessed, bending the water to apply the healing properties more intensely. 

“Probably,” the cop mused, planting a soft kiss on the woman’s temple. “I love you.”

Kya smiled softly. “I love you too, honey. I know this is the part where you say that you’ll protect me no matter what, and I have to warn you that it’s going to take time for your shoulder to become fully un-mangled, so I get to be the big spoon for the next few days.”

Lin sighed and stole a quick kiss before the water-bender pulled away to grab an arm sling.

“Why do you just have one of these laying around?” The metal-bender asked as the sling was put on her.

The older woman pressed her lips to her forehead. “Because you keep getting injured and I want to make sure I can take care of you properly.”

Chief Beifong slid off of the counter and allowed herself to be guided to the table. “I really do love you.”

The silver-haired beauty smiled softly, kissing her on the temple before going to retrieve the food from the oven. “I know, honey. I love you too.”

Lin inhaled deeply. “Is that stir-fry?”

Kya nodded, setting the dish down on the table.

”I can cook tomorrow,” the younger woman offered.

”Your shoulder is severely sprained, dear.” Her wife chided. “ _We_ can cook tomorrow.”

”Can you pass me a set of chopsticks?” The police chief asked, looking for the pair that was evidently missing from her set.

”You can use your hands today, dear. You’ve tried and failed to use chopsticks adequately with your left hand several times,” Kya responded.

Lin frowned and her lover chuckled softly. “Come on, let’s eat.”


End file.
